Naruto: Trinity of blood
by PKiscoming
Summary: Naruto is abandoned by Kushina and Minato for his twin and then adopted by the Trinity clan (OCs) Namikaze bashing. Hokage Orochimaru Good Danzo. I own nothing referenced either. Cringe humor abounds. Out of Character-ness {Naruto/Haku/Guren/Fu/Yugito} Rated for language & Lemons in future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki no more

Disclaimer: Does not own this or anything referenced, or would not be writing this.

Note: 'words' = thinking "words" = talking " **WORDS** " =Beast/Boss talking (same for thinking) *WORD* =exaggerated sound effect/action

Also, I'm gonna make the Jutsu as I go.

If my Original Characters make you sad, then go eat a single M&M.

Before I forget, 3 person harem. (May add 4th.) The peeps are Haku except as a girl, Fu (the 7 tails), and Guren (that blue haired chick from Orochimaru).

Also description of characters

Tenzo Trinity is a man of about 5'7, has gray hair though he is only 23, always wears a black dress shirt and black pants when not on a mission. His mission wear was a black t-shirt and standard ninja pants. He, like all men, is afraid of his wife when she is angry. He is loudmouthed and rude, yet never curses only says blank instead. He is weak to children and was often injured by young ninja during the 3rd war. His clan, Trinity is called as such because it has 3 releases, Darkness, Light, and a third called Primal. It is rare for a member to have all 3, though even rarer for one to posses only one. Primal is the most common of the clan with light being mostly for women of the clan. Don't mention his height.

Riko Uchiha Trinity married Tenzo just after the 3rd war via marriage contract, as Tenzo was the last Trinity. She has light brown hair and uncharacteristic green eyes, she does not have the Sharingan as it is rare in women not of the head family. She wears a light gray dress shirt with matching gray pants. She teaches in the academy. She is the older sister of Obito at 25. She is the voice of reason in the family often reeling in her husband from his over the top, sarcastic, braggart and generally wild nature. She like her husband has a weakness toward kids, though not as bad. She is 5'9 and teases her husband of his height. Chapter One: The beginning, or something like that. Time:

* * *

October 10th 11:48 PM

Location: Hidden Leaf Village

Minato Namikaze had just finished with the sealing of the 9 tailed fox into his 2 kids; Naruto and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. The soul with no chakra was in Naruto and the chakra was in Mito, well half of it was in Kushina but that's not important right now. Minato, also known as the fourth hokage at this time remembered the prophecy that his sensei Jiraiya had told him the week before.

Now he was sure it was Mito because she had the chakra of the fox. "Minato, what in the world just happened?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked him. Minato paused "The fox is sealed, half in Mito, half back in Kushina, and the soul in Naruto." "How?" was all the old man replied. "I used the reaper death seal." Hiruzen was confused. "Answer this, how are you still breathing boy?" Minato without missing a beat replied "The Grim reaper told me he would wait until I die." Hiruzen was absolutely dumbfounded, never before had someone spoke with the grim reaper and lived to tell the tale.

"There is always a cost, Minato what were the conditions for your living?" Minato looked at him seriously "I have to train the child of the toad sage's prophecy." "Oh really, who is it?" Minato looked cheerfully at him. "I believe it's Mito, my little girl will save the world!" Hiruzen, despite the serious atmosphere deadpanned 'Is he bi-polar or something?'

Minato took his silence as a go ahead to continue. "Me and Kushina are leaving with Mito so she can be trained and get real strong. Don't worry we'll be back in time for Naruto's graduation to chunin." Hiruzen felt a coldness run down his spine. "Wait, w-what you're leaving the village for a nearly 14 year training trip alone with just Mito!?" Minato not catching the implications of his predecessor's words continued "No, I'll have Tsunade and Jiraiya with us." Then Minato stopped shocked from the killing intent directed at him. "WHAT ABOUT NARUTO!?" Hiruzen shouted. Now Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a man known to yell, but when he did you better run. Minato now realizing he forgot about his son said what would change the world.

"Oh, he can stay here. He ain't got power so he'd be useless." *SLAP* Minato held his now stinging left cheek, shocked. "He is _your_ _son_ Minato." Hiruzen said in a low threatening tone. "What would Kushina say?" "I say that, as much as it will hurt we must do it." The voice of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze said having been listening in on their conversation from the point where Hiruzen had begun shouting. This was the tipping point for Hiruzen Sarutobi. "You are an Uzumaki! They preached family first, no matter what!" "I am putting family first, by saving the world." Kushina retorted thinking the old man would agree.

"Kushina _Namikaze_ if you do this then I'll consider it treason and child abandonment." He threatened. Minato was about to do something else that would change the way the world went. "Then consider Naruto to be a Uzumaki, and no longer part of my clan!" Minato stated angrily thrusting the infant into the arms of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"He is no longer a Uzumaki either!" Kushina joined Minato in disowning the infant. Minato nodded to Kushina. "Now!" Kushina did rapid hand signs. "Memory wipe jutsu." The memories of the ninja of the leaf village were manipulated into thinking they were both dead and Mito did not exist. The newly anointed 3rd Hokage sighed knowing that the life of the newly orphaned child would be rough.

Twas the next day and the council meeting was in session, sadness on the faces of everyone there because Hiruzen explained the situation (or at least what he thought it was) to the council. "Now then, what will we do with this child?" Danzo asked hoping he could get it for his secret ROOT program. "Well then, before you ask no you cannot have him Danzo. Anyone want to adopt him?" Hiruzen offered in his Hokage voice.

One by one the clan heads most of whom had babies of their own denied except for the Trinity clan head who was uncharacteristically silent. His wife looked at the baby then at him with an indescribable look in his eye commonly reserved for a mother. she stood up and said what would cause the 3 elders and the civilian council to be really mad. "I, Riko Uchiha Trinity, of the clan Trinity declare that we shall take the child," She paused and looked at the elders and then the civilian council, and said in a voice not bothering to hide her glee at one-upping them continued. "and that we make it a clan matter since it involves only our clan." Her husband nodded and also stood.

"I, Tenzo Trinity, _head_ of the clan Trinity say the same as my wife that we shall- shut your filthy mouth Haruno I. Am. Speaking." He said his loudmouth personality kicking in towards the end when Haruno began to open her mouth. Hiruzen Sarutobi, considered giving his hat to the Trinity clan head. 'In all my time no one has been able to control the council so effectively.' "All for?" The clan heads except for the Hyuuga agreed."Denied.' went the elders and civilians.

The Trinity clan head shot them a glare. "This is a clan matter ergo, you have no say. So go and blank yourselves or each other, I don't judge." The Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi stood. "Do you not have the two you adopted a few months ago?" The Trinity clan head, known for his rude and playful behavior, said in a dead serious voice. "What goes on in my house stays there, besides Sai, and Kabuto are none of your business, so sit your blank down and shut your mouth or else the Leaf will be missing a clan of dark and light element users and one Uchiha."

The entire room went silent. Everyone, even his wife, was shocked to the core at his threat, the reason being is that his voice left absolutely no wiggle room for them. Hiruzen inwardly smirked. "Now I'll let the whole council vote on this, all for?" Not a single person denied in fear of losing one of the most powerful founding clans.

"The motion carries unanimously, I now christen him, on this day October 11th, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Trinity." Riko walked over and took the newborn from the Anbu holding him, who had on a Dog mask. She smiled mockingly at her husband before walking out of the council chamber, leaving him to the boring meeting alone. "Now then kiddo lets get you home." She looked down at the baby in her arms. "Lets go meet your siblings."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Note: I plan on them getting the sand siblings next chapter which is set in a few months.

I'm also gonna have Obito alive as well as Rin to take Sasuke and Itachi who is not the killer of the clan. Also the massacre happens when they are like 2.

Also Naruto is a newborn. Gaara 1 month older than Naruto. Temari 4. Kankuro 3. Sai 2 months. Kabuto 4.


	2. Chapter 2:Kazekage clash

Disclaimer: Does not own this or anything referenced, or would not be writing this. Note: 'words' = thinking "words" = talking " **WORDS** " =Beast/Boss talking (same for thinking) *WORD* =exaggerated sound effect/action Also, I'm gonna make the Jutsu as I go. If my Original Characters make you sad, then go eat a single M&M. Before I forget, 3 person harem. (May add 4th.) The peeps are Haku except as a girl, Fu (the 7 tails), and Guren (that blue haired chick from Orochimaru). Also Orochimaru does not betray people and adopts Guren, Kin, and Tayuya. Also as of this chapter the ages of the sand siblings are; Temari 4 Kankuro 3 and Gaara 4 months Time: January 6th 2 months since 9 tails Location: Chunin exams finals VIP booth. Hidden Leaf village The matches were fierce as the Hidden Sand and a Hidden Leaf ninja squared off in round 3. The Wind, Fire, and Water Diyamo were all there with the Kazekage, Hokage, and Mizukage. The Kazekage had 2 jounin and his children with him, his newborn son Gaara was asleep in his aide's arms. The Mizukage had his bodyguards and best friends Mei Terumi Momochi and Zabuza Momochi (who brought their adopted 2 year old daughter, Haku Momochi with him) alongside him. The Hokage had Tenzo Trinity and his student Orochimaru with him. The matches had gone by rather quickly and this one was Obito Uchiha vs Baki. They were evenly matched until Obito activated his Sharingan. At that point slowly but surely, the tables turned. The winner was Obito whom had beaten Baki, the match taking 24 and a half minutes. "I believe they both get a promotion." said the 3rd Hokage. The others agreed except the Mizukage, Yagura. The Mizukage said; "Obito won so promote him and only him." "WHAT?!" Yelled the Kazekage waking his son Gaara and scaring Temari and Kankuro. "Shut up you demon." The Kazekage yelled at his infant son. The Mizukage and Water Diyamo wanted to say something and were about to until the Trinity clan head spoke up first. "Hey, don't scream at a baby or else I'll do something about it." The Kazekage scoffed. "This is no baby, it is a demon and a weapon for the Sand." It was at this point Kankuro said to him. "He isn't a weapon he's our brother." as soon as he finished ha was knocked to the ground by a punch to the stomach, courtesy of the Kazekage. The others in the booth were shocked at the Kazekage's actions. The Trinity head was the first to recover from the shock. "Say, Kazekage you're part of a clan right?" "Yes that is correct." The Kazekage replied. Tenzo grinned. "That's great, you know I've studied the laws from the other nations regarding clans especially, and did you know that any clan, even from different nations, can challenge another for something, be it women, jutsu, _members,_ even to absorb the rival clan as slaves." Tenzo finished. "Just what are you implying?" The Kazekage replied in a low, dangerous voice. "I, Tenzo Trinity, of the Trinity clan challenge you Rasa of the Desert clan." He paused. (I do not know the Kazekage's name) "To a duel, if I win I get your children to raise as my own." The Kazekage smirked. "Very well, if I win I get your clan as slaves." The Hokage and Wind Diyamo were nervous as to the outcome but also secretly excited. "When will the duel take place?" The Wind Diyamo asked genuinely curious as the outcome. "The 4th match just ended." Tenzo offered. "Very well, I, the Fire Diyamo approve this match. "And I as well cousin." Went the Wind Diyamo. The Hokage stood. "I'm getting too old for this..." He was all like. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention." He stated addressing the crowd. "There has been a slight change of plans, before match 5 there shall be a clan duel." He paused gauging the reactions which varied between shocked to excited and in the case of the Trinity matriarch annoyed because she knew her idiot husband did something stupid again. "Silence. The duel is between the Kazekage; Rasa of the Desert an our own Tenzo Trinity." Once this was said both men appeared in the arena via rapid movement technique. The Water Diyamo stood addressing the crowd. "I, as the neutral party shall judge the winner." He inhaled "LET THE DUEL BEGIN." In the instant afterwards both began rapid hand signs. "Darkness release: Black Lightning Spear." A halberd of pure black colored lightning appeared. "Gold dust release: Golden battle coat." Golden sand formed a nigh impervious armor around the Kazekage a sword of Gold formed in his hand as well. Both rushed each other the Kazekage's sword meeting the spear. Both men jumped back. "Light release: Armor of God." Armor of pure light surrounded the gray haired Trinity head. Both charged each other once more. Tenzo's spear pierced the armor of the Kazekage electrocuting him. The Kazekage's sword also managed to cut Tenzo the slash narrowly missing his right eye, leaving a cut upon his cheek. The Trinity head ignoring the pain, pulled a hidden senbon needle and jabbed the Kazekage's exposed right hand rendering it useless. The Kazekage howled in pain before jumping back doing one handed signs. "This arena shall be your grave, Gold dust release: Golden coffin." Golden sand surrounded and swiftly enclosed upon Tenzo. The arena was silent. One of the most powerful clans of the Leaf had it's head defeated. The Kazekage had used his gold sand armor for part of the coffin. The Sand ninja began to cheer for their leader, who was gloating about his victory. The Hokage looked down with a grim look on his face. 'Naruto will be an orphan once more.' The Wind Diyamo looked at the Water Diyamo. "Call the match." The Water Diyamo shook his head. "No, not until I see a body." As soon as he said this the gold coffin burst open. "Primal release: Will of Elder Gods." The coffin burst to reveal Tenzo his armor cracked and beat up. "Darkness, Light, and Primal release combination: Silver moon dragon." Tenzo now stood upon a dragon of pure silver which then barreled toward the Kazekage. "You're pretty good, but I cannot afford to lose, for the sake of the children. "Darkness release: Black demon earth fist." The ground around the Kazekage began to shake. A fist of pure darkness knocked the Kazekage up then another sprouted and knocked him to the ground. The Kazekage was out cold. "Winner, Tenzo Trinity." Declared the Water Diyamo. Upon hearing this the adrenaline stopped Tenzo then fainted his dragon laying him on the ground before the chakra going to him was cut off. While he was out the Kage and Diyamo told the situation to the confused populace. Hours later when Tenzo awoke his screams of pain could be heard from miles away. The exams went off without further incident. The sand siblings adjusted to the Leaf village rather quickly. They moved into the Trinity compound and learned about their new clan. The Trinity compound was not as large as the Uchiha or Hyuuga, or even the Inuzuka, but it was pretty big. The main house had around 20 bedrooms, as it was made when the clan was thriving. The sub houses were also pretty big having an average of 5 or 6 bedrooms there were 16 sub houses. The compound was close to the hot springs so it naturally had it's own even if it could only hold 21 at a time. (7 per section) The garden consisted mainly of black and white roses lining the path from the gate to the cutoff with one to the sub house area, one tho the springs and other entertainment areas, and one to the main house. The compound had a staff house area, but the staff generally lived in the sub houses with their families. The Trinity clan was considered a royal clan but you couldn't tell that from the way they acted. Now it had been around 3 weeks since the sand siblings were adopted into the clan. It was now Saturday January 30th. Temari and Kabuto went shopping with their mother. This left Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and Sai with Tenzo. Naruto, and Gaara were asleep, Sai in his playpen and Kankuro on the couch watching a cartoon on TV. Tenzo was commenting on what the characters were doing. "The red fish goes in the brown basket obviously." He said sarcastically. Kankuro not catching it began to believe him. An hour later, when he finally explained sarcasm to Kankuro, Naruto began crying which woke up Gaara, who screamed which scared Sai. "The one weekend both nannies are off. What did I do in a past life, invent Pringles or something?" He jested to himself. "They'll be better in 3 years I bet." 


	3. Chapter 3: Filler 1

Disclaimer: Does not own this or anything referenced, or would not be writing this. Note: 'words' = thinking "words" = talking " **WORDS** " =Beast/Boss talking (same for thinking) *WORD* =exaggerated sound effect/action Also, I'm gonna make the Jutsu as I go. If my Original Characters make you sad, go eat a single M&M. Before I forget, 3 person harem. (May add 4th.) The peeps are Haku except as a girl, Fu (the 7 tails), and Guren (that blue haired chick from Orochimaru). Also Orochimaru does not betray people and adopts Guren, Kin, Tayuya, Anko and a younger Shizune Also as of this chapter the ages of the kids are; Temari 7 Kankuro 6 and Gaara 3 Kabuto 7 Naruto 3 Sai 3 Guren 3 Kin 6 Tayuya 3 Shizune 7 Anko 14 Before I start I want to thank those who pointed out that the layout was not rendering right. I assumed it would assimilate Libre office but... Time: August 23rd 3 ½ years after the fox. Location: Leaf village, academy entrance. The Trinity family had a relatively uneventful 3 years since the Chunin exams where they got the sand siblings. They are now dropping off Temari and Kabuto at the school. Tenzo was in what Temari had dubbed 'mommy mode' and much to his chagrin it stuck. "Did you leave anything?" "No mother dearest." Kabuto teased. "I-I'm not gonna dignify that with a response." He said clenching his teeth. "But you just did technically." Temari joined. Temari and Kabuto were close friends and in height. They came up to Tenzo's chest and often teased him for it. "And besides you're pretty short, kinda like a mom." "Yeah dad, Temari's right you are short." Kankuro, who wanted to see the academy said. Kabuto had wisely kept quiet. "I'm gonna get you for that!" Tenzo took off after a laughing Kankuro and Temari. Kabuto shook his head and watched as they got further away. 'How is he allowed around sharp things?' *sigh* 'My father is a child.' He thought before taking off after them. When Kabuto next saw his father and siblings his father was somehow upside down against the wall, He looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "He nearly tripped over an Inuzuka and slipped on a ball, tried to catch himself on a windowsill, slipped and ended up like that." Kankuro stated. It was pretty common to find the Trinity head ending up hurting himself in various outlandish ways. "Hey Kabuto!" a voice called out. Kabuto turned to see Shizune running towards him with Orochimaru and Kin walking behind her. Tenzo slowly righted himself and rose back to his feet. The children were excited for the academy even though Kin and Kankuro couldn't go yet. "Hey Orochi." Tenzo called to the Sannin. He nodded back and said. "I'll drop the kids off for their play date at 11." Tenzo chuckled. "Walking your kid to her first day, I see. I assume you won't be able to very often?" The Sannin nodded before sighing tiredly. "I've gotta run the research department and try and find Jiraiya or Tsunade." Over the past few years what with Orochimaru running the research department and training to take over from Sarutobi, he was getting more and more tired out. "When I take over next year, the first thing I'm gonna do is go on vacation." The tired Sannin said with a slight smile, picturing being able to relax. Tenzo chuckled lightly and then became more serious. "Your guys found anything on the other Sannin?" Orochimaru's face fell. "The other Sannin haven't reported in for the last 3 ½ years." "Do you think they're…?" Tenzo trailed off. "I doubt it. They're likely in hiding… but from what?" It was an open statement, not a question meant to be answered. The snake Sannin sighed once more. "I feel like I'm on the cusp of figuring out what..." Tenzo, being a wise young man decided to interject. "You can drop off your other kids at my place in the mornings, if you want. I don't mind." Orochimaru hummed in agreement watching the way the kids were interacting. "I think our children do get along rather nicely." Tenzo smirked "Wanna make a bet?" "Oh, and what, pray tell is it?" "I bet that one of mine will get with one of yours." Orochimaru glanced at Kin and Shizune. "I bet 500 against it, I mean they're only kids." Tenzo knew it would be easy money. "Alright, but no manipulating their love lives." The two men shook on it "So... you did the blood adoption on your kids." Orochimaru stated. "Yeah, and you?" The Snake Sannin shook his head. "No, I didn't want to ruin their uniqueness, but I did teach them my own taijutsu style." Tenzo nodded. "I can respect that." They continued to talk and watch their kids until they arrived at the academy. "Shizune, be good and pay attention, Kin, go with Tenzo and Kankuro to their house, your sisters will be there soon." With that Orochimaru hugged his daughters and was off to work. Tenzo, after bidding goodbye to his kids, he had to run to keep up with an excited Kankuro and Kin as they sprinted, at high chunin speed, to the house. He paused at the door to catch his breath and checked his watch. "Okay, it's 9:30 now, so your sisters will be here in an hour and a half." He said to nobody now. Kin and Kankuro were outside in the playground area he had constructed for the kids a few years back Sighing in defeat he went off to find the other children. . He looked in the playroom to find the younger kids playing under the supervision of their nanny; Rin Uchiha. The young woman had been married to Obito for about a month when the Uchiha massacre happened leaving the care of Sasuke and Itachi, both being the only survivors as they were at their house while their parents spent 'quality time' together, to them. So as a way to help his old friend, he offered her a job and gave them a place in one of the sub houses. Overall the children became fast friends. Naruto and Sasuke were playing ninja. Sai was drawing something, whilst Itachi was trying to read a picture book. Gaara, however was in a wall of blocks wearing a blond wig fighting sleep. Rin noticing him explained. "He said he needs to build a wall to keep them out." Tenzo sighed. "He still mad about them knocking over his drink?" Rin shook her head. "No, he's playing ninja with Sasuke and Naruto." Seeing Gaara now asleep, fell over and knocked down his wall with a clank of blocks. Itachi had given up on trying to read and joined in playing ninja. Sai and were now trying to sketch each other and failing miserably. Tenzo watched the children for a while longer before hearing the bell ring. "They're early..." He said to himself before going to answer the door. Time skip 5 Years Later _ It had been a rather calm 5 years, aside from the Hyuuga losing Hiashi's brother Hizashi.(We all know about the Kumo thingy.) Temari, Shizune, and Kabuto were in their fourth and final year of academy, the rest in their 1st and 3rd years. The academy, under the influence of the Fifth Hokage, Orochimaru, had been overhauled with all recent graduates that were not chunin having to come back and take classes in the more practical side of things. As a result of this, there was an extra year added to the basic genin program, as the first year was all about academics, the second of survival training, third combat, and the fourth and final encompassing all subjects (though toned down academics.) Though only one batch of genin had come out so far, their survival ratio was much higher than before. Orochimaru in an act of genius (but to the genin hopefuls madness) had Danzo oversee the training process for genin and judging the results of the exams. As for what happened to ROOT the ninjas that were mentally cleared integrated into the regular forces, which in turn boosted the Leaf's strength tenfold. Overall the Leaf village had begun to return to its former glory. Of course, it wouldn't last for long. Whispers of someone seeing flashes of yellow during the Uchiha massacre were spreading through out the continent. One thing was clear, there was someone who knew the Flying Thunder God jutsu. Or maybe, just maybe… the Yellow Flash was alive. END CH 3 Normal schedule is posts on Saturdays and/or Sundays. Regarding the clan head; remember the 4th Kazekage, he was among the weakest of the Kage. Don't worry, he's not OP just strong. (Just barely stronger than Kakashi) And the Kazekage let his guard down, so there was that. Also I'm gonna launch a poll on my profile that will be up until chapter 7. This will let you choose between Naruto's fourth mate (if at all.) The choices are: Yugito Nii (a younger version) Anko Hinata Hyuuga None 


	4. Chapter 4: More filler

Disclaimer: Does not own this or anything referenced, or would not be writing this. Note: 'words' = thinking "words" = talking " **WORDS** " =Beast/Boss talking (same for thinking) *WORD* =exaggerated sound effect/action Also, I'm gonna make the Jutsu as I go. If my Original Characters make you sad, go eat a single M&M. Before I forget, 3 person harem. (May add 4th.) The peeps are Haku except as a girl, Fu (the 7 tails), and Guren (that blue haired chick from Orochimaru). Also Orochimaru does not betray people and adopts Guren, Kin, Tayuya, Anko and a younger Shizune Also as of this chapter the ages of the kids are; Temari 12 Kankuro 11 and Gaara 8 Kabuto 12 Naruto 8 Sai 8 Guren 8 Kin 11 Tayuya 8 Shizune 12 Anko 19 Also, I'm gonna start focusing on the kids for now... character development for all! And to all a good 3:08 am. (When I wrote this) Prepare for... Sexual Education Class & the arrival of Zabuza and his family. TIME: 8 years post- 9 tails LOCATION: Leaf Village Naruto's POV When Naruto went to bed he was in his room. Now he was tied to a chair... the only other time this had happened was... shots. He paled at this thought looking around frantically only to see his siblings (missing Temari, Kabuto, and Kankuro), the Uchiha brothers, and Orochimaru's girls (als missing Kin, Anko, and Shizune). All in similar positions. "Good... now we can... start the lesson. * **Evil laughing** *" A voice said, coming from behind them. Gaara then fearfully asked; "W-what lesson?""Why, my dear boy..." Their father said wpausing for effect. "SEX... ED!" * **More evil laughing** * The entire group paled. "W-w-wait!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Why are we here?" Tenzo laughed evilly once more. "In leiu of the academy, which is teaching the same thing for the next two days... I shall teach you!" The group, defying all logic and nature, paled even more. "Y-you can't do this!" Exclaimed one very terrified Guren. "Oh... yes i can..." Tenzo presented papers from a table at the far side of the room. "as i have... permission slips! Signed by your parents." He then pulled out seals. "Now these will make it so you can only close your eyes to blink, and you won't be able to talk either. For the next _four hours."_ He smirked, placing the seals on each kid. "Now then when the body begins to prepare for puberty..." Naruto began to silently cry. TWO HOURS LATER... (Neutral POV) It had been two terribly embarassing hours. Gaara was traumatized, in fact so very much that the seal broke at one point. Gaara's screams of: "I wanna be president." were followed by sobbing and then a re-application of the seal. "Now let us _watch_ what happens during intercourse." With that he pulled out an X rated dvd before plugging in the projector. What they saw would, even as battle-hardened adults would make them shiver. One and a half hours later, Tenzo looked up. "Alright, now you may go." He proceeded to undo the ropes tying them to the chairs and remove the seals. He looked at the traumatized kids. "Oh come on, I did the same things to the older ones." It was true, and as a result, the others _still_ had nightmares about it. "Now then, lets go eat. Lunch is on me!" He knew they wouldn't have an appetite after that. He sighed. "Seriously? Danzo-sensei did the same to my team. Look how we turned out!" "..." Was the collective response from the children. Gaara started crying again. "Hey, perk up little buddy, it's a two day course." Tenzo tried to reassure them. Gaara only started to cry harder. Itachi whimpered, all the children started to whine or cry at this point. Even Sai began to cry. "Well... now I feel bad." Tenzo said to no one in particular. Deciding to push it further he began. "If you thought the first was good, the three sequels are even better." The kids ran out of the room at speeds that would rival the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God. Except for Gaara, who had snapped. "Can we... see... more?" He asked in a broken voice... only to begin sobbing histerically. "Gaara..." Tenzo called softly. "if you wanna see more, then take a seat. If not, then go..." As soon as he said 'more' Gaara bolted even faster than the others. The kids, after they escaped were still running like the Shinigami himself was after them. "*pant* We... we're safe now." Sai who showed little emotion outside of his family and close friends breathed out fearfully. "Wait... we left Gaara!" Sasuke exclaimed in a panicked tone. When Gaara got angry, like his adoptive mother, you run or die. "Sasuke... he's *pant* done for." managed to get out throwing her dark brown hair over one shoulder. ( **No character descriptions until they're genin** ) "Why did we leave red behind, and where in the-" Tayuya was cut off by an electric shock from the anti-cursing seal. "...world is Naruto." She finished post-shock. The others began to look around for their unofficial 'leader.' Silence. More silence. High-pitched girly scream. Silence. Scream of "WHAAAAAT" More silence. Even more silence. Terrified scream. Rapid footsteps. "I'm gonna kill you brat!" *Smack* Silence. "Nope, nuh-uh, not doin it." Itachi refused. "Imma go get me a drank, you in it's on me." The group followed sans Sasuke who was intent on finding out what the commotion was. "SASUKE! RUN, MAN, RUN!" Came the terrified screams of Naruto who was being chased by an obviously foreign man with a giant sword. "GET BACK HERE BRAAAT!" Sasuke, without another word turned on his heel and walked home. "Nope, no I am not doing this today." With Naruto 15 minutes prior. Naruto, being the last to get out of the compound, because of his bladder, had lost the others. After running a good distance he noticed three people coming from the Hokage tower. One was a tall man with a giant sword on his back, the other he recognized as the new Mizukage; Momochi Mei, and the last was a girl who looked to be about 9 or 10 wearing a pink kimono walking to the right of the tall man. (If you want descriptons, then they have on their standard outfits sans Haku who is in her kimono.) Naruto felt himself somehow drawn to the girl, as if it was... he jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder. "Ah, Zabuza I haven't seen you in ages!" His father exclaimed. Zabuza nodded toward Naruto. "Who's the brat?" Naruto was about to respond but Tenzo beat him to it. "This is Naruto, my son I told you about." Mei looked him over with a 'Mother's eye' "So... he's the one?" Tenzo nodded in response. "Naruto... I'd like you to meet someone." Tenzo said indicating the girl in pink. "This is Haku Momochi, daughter of the fifth Mizukage Mei Momochi, and 'Demon of the bloody mist' Zabuza Momochi." Then, in a serious tone reserved for business added. "She is also your fiance." ... ... ... "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" "My daughter not good enough for you?" Zabuza said in a low dangerous voice. "You should run now." Mei advised. Naruto and Zabuza left a trail of dust behind them. Screaming is heard throughout the day. Tell me who (if any) you want me to add to the poll. Also meaningful thank you to all readers. 


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations over wine

Disclaimer: Does not own this or anything referenced, or would not be writing this. Note: 'words' = thinking "words" = talking " **WORDS** " =Beast/Boss talking (same for thinking) *WORD* =exaggerated sound effect/action Also, I'm gonna make the Jutsu as I go. If my Original Characters make you sad, go eat a single M&M. Before I forget, 3 person harem. (May add 4th.) The peeps are Haku except as a girl, Fu (the 7 tails), and Guren (that blue haired chick from Orochimaru). Also Orochimaru does not betray people and adopts Guren, Kin, Tayuya, Anko and a younger Shizune Also as of this chapter the ages of the kids are; Temari 12 Kankuro 11 and Gaara 8 Kabuto 12 Naruto 8 Sai 8 Guren 8 Kin 11 Tayuya 8 Shizune 12 Anko 19

Also, I'm gonna start focusing on the kids for now... character development for all!

PS: Going to slow pacing down and develop peeps after they're genin

Naruto pov:

It had been about two hours worth of running before Zabuza's wife got irritated and knocked sense into both Naruto and Zabuza. With that said it was getting dark, so they decided to discuss this more in the morning. Checking his watch, Naruto realized that it was 6:38 and paled. His mother was generally a chill lady, but couldn't cook to save her life. This was displayed when his dad was on a three week A ranked mission. She accidentally started a grease fire and tried to put it out with water. All they had for three weeks was takeout. God save them all if she tried again tonight.

His dad stopped sniffing the air. "Naruto, we should run home." Naruto sniffed the air and smelled somethin burning. He glanced up and saw a trail of black smoke rising. Lookig at each other father and son took off toward their home. Upon their arrival they saw this; Gaara, Kankuro, and Sai running from an enraged Temari, who was yelling at a terrified Kabuto. and his mom weren't there.

"I, uh... I don't wanna know." Tenzo said. "Temari tried to cook." Was all Naruto could get out of Gaara while he was hiding behind Tenzo. "Well, why is Kabuto being yelled at?" Naruto asked his older brother. "He said her cooking was bad." "That's, uh, that's... that's great." Tenzo stated uncaringly before running inside the house to prevent a fire. As he went inside, Naruto asked Gaara; "Where's mom?" Gaara pointed to their mother who was coming through the gate. "Thanks a lot pal." Said Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

Their mother was a teacher in the academy, so she often stayed late to finish her paperwork, and didn't leave until it was finished. She was also the one who actually ran the clan, Tenzo was just a formality. She normally came home late due to all the injury-related paperwork from training the next batch of Genin. They (Naruto & Gaara) were the only ones out of their kids that were not in her homeroom at one point. She didn't demand too much, but was strict about what she did demand, dinner at a certain time was one of those things. Both boys silently prayed that dinner would be ready soon. As if God was also scared of their mom's wrath, their father called them for dinner, well flared his chakra to a noticeable level.

They were all at the large dining table eating Yakiniku, a type of grilled meat. The children all had Red Wine to drink with nearly every dinner, so they built up a tolerence for it. Their father usually opted for Green Tea, whilst their mother, sake. The first few times the kids drank Wine most of them save Naruto, got wasted. It was pretty funny to see Gaara dancing around on a pillar of sand while singing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber, the other kids even began to sing along with Kabuto and Kankuro crying at the 'beauty' (They're both crybaby drunks). Tenzo filmed the whole thing. But, currently Gaara was passed out at the table, whimpering in his sleep. "Sex ED?" Riko asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yep, they honestly believed I was gonna make them come back tomorrow." He paused. "Don't tell Gaara, I wanna see his reaction tomorrow!" Naruto against his better judgement interjected. "Hey, dad don't we gotta go see that guy with the sword tomorrow morning?"

"..." Tenzo took a solid minutes pause, final jeopardy music in background and everything, before; "Oh, yeah I gots to go get you marraiged off and stuffs." Naruto began to get irritated, his left eye twitched. Thoughts of how unfair it was swam in his head. "Why do I gotta be the one to get married to some girl I've never met!?" Naruto made eye contact with his dad, tears of anger brimming in his eyes. "I'm not even clan heir!" His siblings looked at him and their parents in shock, 'Naruto's getting married?' was the general thought pattern. Even the sleeping Gaara looked up curiously before getting up to find somewhere quieter to have nightmares at.

Tenzo sighed sitting up in his chair. "Temari, get Gaara. I'm only going to explain this once." Gone was their fun-loving, carefree father, this was their strict, no nonsense, authoritarian clan head. It had to be serious because he rarely, only in important council meetings and during battle that he displayed this persona. Of the few times the kids had seen him like this, they were terrified of him. Temari practically bolted from the table to get Gaara. About two minutes later a sleepy looking Gaara returned, upon seeing his fathers face he immediately snapped to attention. "Well then, let us begin..." Their dad said in a deeper tone of voice, in leiu of his higher-pitched more cheerful tone.

"Now Naruto, you know that you are all adopted, save, well you three may remember your actual father." He said pointing toward the sand siblings at the end. "Naruto, your parents were great people, they were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto was shocked by this information, his parents were war heroes and one killed the 9 tails? That's some pedigree even without the whole beast slaying part. Tenzo inhaled nervously gauging his son's reaction."Is that why I have to marry this girl?" He said this with tears in his eyes, thinking with his eight year old brain that they did'nt want him anymore. "No matter who sired you, you are our children now. You are part of our clan and will always be. We copy the Uzumaki clan's most sacred law; family above all else, no matter the reason." Tenzo himself had his own tears in his eyes from the looks his children had when Naruto asked his question. "Those who abandon family, at least those in the Uzumaki, cannot use any clan techniques or weapons, and are cast out of the clan. Now there are exceptions, like if say Naruto's birth parents cast him out of their clans, he could use Uzumaki jutsu and use Uzumaki weapons, but the one who cast him out and all other children of theirs would not be Uzumaki." Riko then said; "You children may not be ours by birth, but we raised you, you belong to us and to the clan, and no one can claim otherwise without risking _severe_ punishment from God himself." "I will now explain the reason of what she said." Tenzo informed them. "You are related to both sets of parents through blood." Tenzo braced himself for the long explaination of what was next.

"When I preformed the blood adoption on you all, I forgot to tell you that it doesn't override your actual DNA, it merely gives you non physical traits of ours, our bloodline techniques for example. It is completely random which ones you'll get, if even one at all." He paused. "Naruto, you and Gaara were the only ones to get more than one, and Gaara while he only has one of mine, he may have your mother's family's, the Sharingan. Naruto, you are also the only of my children to get Primal Release, it is shared with the Inuzuka clan, but ours is considerably different, only telling us of, and marking, our life mate (while also letting us perform certain Inuzuka jutsu). There may be more than one life mate, and as such our clan has a special law allowing one whom does to have all mates to marry, if they so choose." Tenzo finished. "Dad, is that how you met mother?" Asked Kabuto. Tenzo had visibly relaxed now his explaination over. "Yeah, the Uchiha clan was strongly against it but, when you do find your life mate, both people can never care about another in romantic love, nor have 'relations' with another." Kabuto seemed satisfied with this answer. "We could'nt have children biologically due to an incident during the war, the same battle in the Mist where I fought two of the seven swordsmen of the mist and barely lived to tell the tale." "What happened?" Asked Sai who had been silently listening. "Of the two swordsmen I fought, Ameyuri Ringo, and Zabuza Momochi, one of them hit me with a water and lightning jutsu simultaniously, if it weren't for Danzo-Sensei, I wouldn't be here today." An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room after that was said, each member of the clan pondering the outcome.

After a while Tenzo stood. "Okay, I believe its time for the younger kids to prepare for bed, and Naruto?" "Yeah, dad?" Naruto replied. "You're coming with me tomorrow to _properly_ meet your fiance and her parents." Tenzo told him emphasizing the word 'properly.' Naruto had a thought to add. "Hey dad, what if she's not my life mate or whatever?" Naruto inwardly smirked, thinking he had a way out. "Oh Naru, you already claimed her as such when you were just one or two." Riko, his mother butted in. "I remember it like it was yesterday, you two didn't get along at first, then the mark appeared on both of you, you became best friends in minutes." The tone Riko said it in was wistful, almost like she was lost in her own little world.

Seeing Naruto confused, Tenzo explained; "A mark is what binds two life mates together, it can be large or small, but it generally looks like a bite mark and is on the neck." "How come I've never seen a mark on me?" Naruto was genuinely curious now. "You have to be looking for it to see it, though it does appear to others trying to seduce you as a sort of repellant." With that said his parents went upstairs to their room, probably to bed. Sighing to himself, Naruto went to bed as well.

Twas the next morning and Naruto, Riko, and Tenzo headed out to the predetermined meeting place after leaving Kabuto (the responsible one) in charge. Upon their arrival to the small Ramen stand, 'Ichiraku Ramen', they saw the other party already there. "Well, now I feel bad, making you late and all." Tenzo said in a playful tone of voice. Zabuza, not being very good with people skills, replied; "No, its fine, our hotel isn't too far from here." Mei sighed at her husband's not catching the joke. "Geez, now I feel even worse; you could've stayed with us. I mean we got several unused rooms." While Mei wasn't normally one for teasing she couldn't resist this. "Well, we couldn't have theese two in the same area unattended for long, I want grandkids, but not so soon." A result of this was a heavily blushing Haku and an even redder Naruto. The rest of the meeting was discussed by the adults over some Ramen from the stand. Naruto had found his new favourite thing ever, from now until the end of time, this Ramen, no this divine gift from God himself, would be all Naruto ever needed. To be frank, the Ichiraku's would be filthy stinking rich by the end of this year alone, and it was only October 6th.

After the meeting was over, from what Naruto could get anyways, was that Haku would be coming to live with them as to help rebuild the Trinity clan. "Should we prepare her a room?" Riko asked a little too loud. "Nah, we'll let them sleep together they're engaged anyways." Tenzo replied again a little too loud. This left both Naruto's and Haku's faces crimson out of the fact that other people could hear, and were congratulating the youngest son of one of the Leaf's 'Royal' clans on his engagement. Couple this with the fact that both Naruto and Haku were feeling strangely toward each other. Naruto's eyes went totally wide upon realizing that it was related to the 'lesson' his dad taught them the day prior. It was weird because he also sometimes felt this way toward Guren, who was Orochimaru's daughter. The two families were very close, as Orochimaru had been their mothers sensei and had helped convince the Uchihas to let his mom and dad get hitched. Not noticing their son's sudden revelation they continued; "No, I mean will a queen sized bed work for both of them?" His mom asked. "It should, though I'm sure we'll have no problem. Haku looks like a cuddler." Tenzo, and Riko upon hearing what her husband had said, alongside some civilians who haad been close enough to hear, burst out laughing at the young couple's expense like it was an all you can eat. Even Kin, Tayuya, and Guren were in the crowd laughing at his expense. Curious, Naruto looked at Guren's neck and what he saw, made him pale. For, upon her neck was a mark. One exactly like Haku's. His father, noticing his son's gaze already had a suspiscion, but decided to let Naruto come to him on his own.

After welcoming Haku to the family and her meeting all of their 'extended family' (Obito's peeps, and Orochimaru's too.) it was soon time for bed, there was the academy to get back to after all. (the sex Ed ended today) Haku was enrolled yesterday but wouldn't start until tomorrow. "Pardon me Mr. Tenzo, but where shall I be sleeping?" Haku asked politely, not being used to their family yet. Riko chose this point to intervene. "Why with Naruto of course." Both of them turned red. "Oh come on, its not like you gotta make babies now or anything." Kankuro added a perverse grin adorning his features. "Unless you both want to." He giggled after that. "Kankuro!" Went a very embarassed Naruto. Both Naruto and Haku were red for like the millionth time that day.

When they did get to Naruto's room they were both embarassed. "So, uh how do you wanna do this?" Naruto asked obviously nervous. "Um, I'll take the left if you don't sleep there." An equally embarassed Haku replied. "Oh, erm, I actually sleep toward the middle so..." "Hey just $#%^ already, or go to sleep!" Yelled Kankuro from the next room. "And if you do, then be considerate." Kankuro just didn't know when to stop. "Shut up Kankuro I need to sleep!" Went surprisingly Sai whom was across the hall. With an unspoken agreement to figure it out, they both layed as far as possible from each other. "Naruto?" "Yeah Haku?" Haku sat up. "I don't mind if you get closer." "Oh, Okay." He moved closer, their arms touching as they lay on their backs. Haku's hand intertwined with Naruto's and this physical contact let them both fall asleep rather quickly. Though true to Tenzo's prediction, Haku was a cuddler. Proof of this being when she unconsciously pulled Naruto close to her, it looked almost as if they were hugging. Overall, it was the best sleep either of them had.

END CH 5

I DECIDED TO END IT ON A HIGH NOTE TODAY BECAUSE I AINT GONNA BE ABLE TO POST EXCEPT SATURDAYS OR SUNDAYS, WHAT WITH BEING A TEACHER AND ALL.

ALSO MY DAUGHTER GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR MITO/GAARA. THAT COULD WORK.

AND FINALLY, THANKS TO THOSE WHO GIVE ME IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS, AND THOSE WHO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THE STORY.

AFTER THIS STORY IT'LL BE: OROCHIMARU AND NARUTO AS ROOM MATES. WACKY ANTICS ENSUE, TUESDAYS ON ABC.


	6. Chapter 6: Nameless son

Disclaimer: Does not own this or anything referenced, or would not be writing this. Note: 'words' = thinking "words" = talking " **WORDS** " =Beast/Boss talking (same for thinking) *WORD* =exaggerated sound effect/action _Jutsu_ = jutsu Also, I'm gonna make the Jutsu as I go. If my Original Characters make you sad, go eat a single M&M. Before I forget, 3 person harem. (May add 4th.) The peeps are Haku except as a girl, Fu (the 7 tails), and Guren (that blue haired chick from Orochimaru). Also Orochimaru does not betray people and adopts Guren, Kin, Tayuya, Anko and a younger Shizune. Also as of this chapter the ages of the kids are; Temari 16 Kankuro 15 and Gaara 12 Kabuto 16 Naruto 12 Haku13

Sai 12 Guren 12 Kin 15 Tayuya 12 Shizune 16 Anko 23

There was a 2 year timeskip between 5 & 6.

Time: 8:13 am

Location: Hidden Leaf, Trinity compound

"Naruto, get up and get moving." Naruto just mumbled incoherently and rolled over. "Naruto, now." Went Haku. Naruto, realizing that he had to get up, sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Wha time iz it?" Was his ingeneious half asleep reply to being woken up. "9:32" His eyes shot open. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" With that, he ran through his morning routine albeit a bit quicker than normal. But, when he got down to the kitchen for breakfast; the clock said 8:23. Inhaling sharply, Naruto closed his eyes and made a fist. "Seriously." He exhaled equally as sharply as he had inhaled. "Sorry about that, I had to do it or else you'd probably be almost late again." Was all Haku said looking unapologetic.

Gaara glanced at the two, looking up from his cereal, grunting in reconition. Naruto noticed that only Gaara was at the table. "Where's everyone else?" Gaara made no moves to answer. "They've left already." Their mother, Riko, said from the corner surprisng Naruto. "Mom, when did you get here?" "I live here." Was the sarcastic response. "But wait, where did everyone go?" Naruto was more specific because is mother, after being around his father for so long, had somewhat adopted chunks of his personality and vice versa. "Well, Kabuto and Temari have a mission with their teams today, Kankuro, and Sai went to that new coffee place before school, and Tenzo had a meeting or something." With that said, Naruto began to head out. "See you later mom." Gaara got up having finished his meal. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Gaara left leaving the two girls alone.

"So, Haku how about we have some," Riko paused grinning evilly. " _girl talk_." She turned around only to find that her son's affianced had fled the building. Riko chuckled. "Works every time."

(One week later Naruto and Gaara, having a lot of chakra, were taught alternative jutsu,{Shadow clone, some elemental})

Timeskip 2 more years

It was team assignment day for Naruto's class. Nearly everyone passed with flying colours. (Lee barely passed.) Their teacher Iruka Umino gave his final speech. It was pretty funny to see him all serious because he used to babysit them when they were younger. "Blah, blah, blah, proud blah blah blah back monday meet your instructors, blah blah blah [starts crying] blah team placements."

Mizuki, the assistant began the team assignments. "Team 1... bleh bleh bleh.

Team 4 will be a bit different, Naruto Trinity, Haku Momochi, Rock Lee, and Gaara Trinity Your sensei will be, god have mercy on you, Might Guy. Bleh bleh bleh team 7 Itachi Uchiha, Tayuya, and Sai of the Trinity, sensei Kakashi Hatake. Bleh bleh bleh team 9; Trinity, Guren, and Sasuke Uchiha. Sensei is Anko Mitarashi." He continued on but most teams same as canon. As soon as Mizuki finished with the team assignment, the windows smashed open.

"Team 9 with me!" Anko practically screamed, before smashing through the other window. Team 9 was too shocked to deal with this right now. She smashed through yet another window. "Meet me at the Dango stand on main street in one hour." With that she smashed through the last window. "I don't get paid enough for this..." Was both teacher's replies to the now shard filled classroom. "Yeah... wait here for your sensei, I'm going on break."

Soon all teams save 4 and 7 left with their Jonin instructors. "Where (gets electrocuted) are they!" Was Tayuya's screech. It had been another hour, Itachi, Gaara, Sai, Lee, Tayuya and Haku were playing blackjack. Naruto was asleep. They were on round 47 when a shout of; "YOUTH!" was heard from a mile away. A minute later the door was sent flying out the window. A man with huge eyebrows, black hair in a bowlcut, and wearing nothing but green spandex and orange leg warmers appeared. "GREETINGS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, I SHALL BE YOUR YOUTHFUL INSTRUCTOR, I AM THE GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF: MIGHT GUY!" Guy got in his trademarked nice guy pose. Silence... until Lee jumped on the table and said; "I AM ROCK LEE, GUY-SENSEI YOU ARE VERY YOUTHFUL INDEED." Lee copied Guy. "I-I I don't want to live in this world anymore." Was Itachi's reaction before he curled into a ball on the floor and started to whimper. Then Kakashi appeared, team 7 meet me at training ground 7 at 7 tomorrow morning. (Not gonna describe Kakashi).

"TEAM 4 WITH ME, OUR TRAINING SHALL BE QUITE YOUTHFUL." One incredibly akward walk to the training ground 4 later... (After introductions) "LET US BEGIN TRAINING!" "Wait, I thought there was a second exam?" Asked Haku who had heard this from Temari. "LETS CALL MY YOUTHFUL TRAINING AN EXAM." Then, in a quieter, non-Guy voice he said; "Alright come and get your uniforms" He said holding out green, and pink spandex bodysuits. "No thanks." Went everyone but Lee who was already stripping. "Lee! Go change somewhere else!" Naruto yelled at the half naked boy. After Lee had changed Guy yelled: "LET US BEGIN, COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

Naruto jumped back, rapidly doing handsigns. " _Shadow clone jutsu_ " 8 Naruto's charged at Guy while Haku was preparing her _senbon rain jutsu_. Gaara and Lee held back waiting for the signal. "Now" Gaara used his sand to get Lee above Guy, now that he was surrounded by Naruto clones. They all went in for the final blow, only to get dispelled/dodged. " _Senbon Rain_ " Ten thousand senbons flew towards Guy. " _Sand capture jutsu"_ Gaara's sand bound Guy's arms and legs. Lee and Naruto came in kunai drawn slashing at Guy. Only for him to vanish at the last second. "ENOUGH, YOU ALL HAVE DONE WELL, YOUR TEAMWORK WAS VERY YOUTHFUL." He motioned for Lee to follow him. "LEE, WITH ME, EVERYONE ELSE, REPORT HERE TOMORROW AT 5 SHARP!"

With that said Guy and Lee left. "I hate my life." Said a horrified Gaara. Naruto's eye was twitching. "He doesn't wear underwear." Haku patted Naruto's back soothingly. "It's okay. Come on, lets go home." Gaara looked down."I just need a hot bath..." The walk home was silent, save for Gaara's sniffling as he had started crying on the way home. "I saw too much..." He repeated over and over again. It was a terrible start to a legendary team.

When they got home Tenzo was waiting for them, a serious look on his face. "Naruto, Haku with me." Gaara didn't even notice him as he went upstairs to his room, intent on his bath. Tenzo led Naruto and Haku to the downstairs study, its large windows covered by silver curtains. Guren was in the room, already sitting on one of the leather couches. "Naruto, I've noticed something over the past year or so." He paused looking at Haku. "As you both know there is a strong possibility that you, Miss Haku, would have to share Naruto." Haku was confused. "Just what are you getting at dad?" Asked Naruto. "You're an idiot Naruto," He sighed. "you might not have noticed but, Guren is marked by you as well." Naruto froze. "What!?" Tenzo looked at him neutrally. "I have already informed Lord Fifth and congratulations, Guren, Haku and Naruto." His face broke out into a proud expression. "Meet your new room mate/ regular mate." "Huh?" was the collective teen's response. "I've already replaced the bed in your room with a larger one, and moved Guren's stuff in." Tenzo looked at them all. *sigh* "You don't get it do you? You're gonna share Naruto, be his wives, you know?" Tenzo left the room. "I'm so proud of my boy."

"WHAT!?" Was heard across the land of fire.

A few miles from the Leaf, a group of 5 paused. "Jiraiya-Sensei what was that?" Asked a tall blond man. "Well Minato, its either they were caught in the act, or she's pregnant." Tsunade smacked the super pervert. "Get your mind outta the gutter. Mito might hear you, and then what will Kushina do?" Jiraiya froze in fear. "Minato, what do you think young Naruto's life is like?" Asked Kushina. Minato smiled at her. "Well, he's probably worshipped as a hero for holding the 9-tail's soul." He paused. "But, then again if my big brother Tenzo likely got to him..." Kushina looked worried for a second. "Either way he's had a good life." "Do you think he'll be mad at us, for leaving him?" Minato looked at his wife, a cocky grin on his features. "Not when we show him his new wife." He said gesturing at Mito. "Yeah, you're right he'll welcome us with open arms, the old man will probably give you the hokage seat back too."

Oh how wrong every word they spoke was.

END CH 6

BEWARE NAMIKAZES YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET A RUDE AWAKENING.

BTW THE POLL ENDS NEXT WEEK ON SATURDAY JANUARY 20th 2018 AT AROUND 8-ISH PM.

(FU's Not coming in till later, same with the winner.) Fu will be around ch10-14

WITH THE POLL, YUGITO IS WINNING WITH 3 MORE VOTES THAN EVERYONE ELSE. (IF SHE WINS I'M THINKING HINATA/KIBA, IRUKA/ANKO, AND TAYUYA/ITACHI)

CHOICES ARE

YUGITO NII

ANKO

TAYUYA  
HINATA  
AND NONE AT ALL.


	7. Chapter 7: It hits the fan

Disclaimer: Does not own this or anything referenced, or would not be writing this. Note: 'words' = thinking "words" = talking " **WORDS** " =Beast/Boss talking (same for thinking) *WORD* =exaggerated sound effect/action _Jutsu_ = jutsu Also, I'm gonna make the Jutsu as I go. If my Original Characters make you sad, go eat a single M&M. Before I forget, 3 person harem. (May add 4th.) The peeps are Haku except as a girl, Fu (the 7 tails), and Guren (that blue haired chick from Orochimaru). Also Orochimaru does not betray people and adopts Guren, Kin, Tayuya, Anko and a younger Shizune. I like Gaara, he's cool. Also as of this chapter the ages of the kids are; Temari 16 Kankuro 15 and Gaara 12 Kabuto 16 Naruto 12 Haku13

Sai 12 Guren 12 Kin 15 Tayuya 12 Shizune 16 Anko 23

Time: 4:57 am

Location: Leaf village

"I'm tired..." Went a sleepy Gaara. "Oh, I know! We shall spar to wake up my Yout-" Lee began only for Naruto's hand to cover his mouth. "Lee... its too early for this." Gaara was half asleep whilst standing. "GREETINGS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Guy yelled waking up the surrounding area. "Lets get down to business, to train all daaay..." He began a full parodic rendition of 'Make a man out of you' very badly, I might add.

This lasted for around an hour, with Lee providing the chorus. After that, it was the horror of D-rank missions.

Same time

At the gates of the Leaf village, a party of five (under the _transformation jutsu)._

"Minato are you sure?" It was a valid question, the guards had likely seen through their disguise. 'She had to jinx it.' Was what Minato thought as Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal gate guards, walked up to them with a few chunin. "Alright guys, the Hokage needs to see you asap." Said one of the chunin. (Mizuki) 'Well, at least our cover hasn't been blown.' Jiraiya thought. "How dare you! Do you fools know who I am?" Mito screeched. 'Oh God, this is what I get for spoiling her.' Thought both Minato and Kushina. "I am the SAVIOUR of the world! Pretty much the second coming. Bow down to me!" Mito may have been a little too spoiled.

The chunin on the left sighed. "The Hokage will see you now."

Minato sighed. "Lead the way." So, at the Hokage office Orochimaru was staring at the hole in a pencil sharpener, wondering what all men have at one point or another. 'I'll have a clone test it out later.' There was a knock at the door. Orochimaru had a clone carry the sharpener into the closet. The chunin guard opened the door, letting the visitors in. Orochimaru glanced up and froze, two dead people, two missing Sannin, and a mini version of the dead woman, walked through the door. 'Oh, this is gonna be a migrane later.' As Orochimaru thought that his clone screamed from within the closet, yep definitely like on that show. "Oh, ow ow ow aaagh." The door slammed open reealing Orochimaru's clone with a pencil sharpener 'sharpening' his 'pencil.' "Oh God, oh God, dispel meee!" After that fiasco, a green in the face Orochimaru said; "Explain... in about five minutes." He vomited in the trash can, because of the clone's memories.

So, after that Minato began his explaination. (Refer to chapter one part one.) "Let me get this straight, you two faked your deaths, took the prophecy kid, left the other kid, and my old team mates were in on it?" Orochimaru really would have a headache later. "When you put it like that we sound kinda like..." Minato trailed off. "It'll be easier to just use the _flashback jutsu."_ Kushina suggested, activating the jutsu as she finished speaking.

"Anbu, call in the Trinity head and his wife, also Naruto and his own." Orochimaru said after he saw the result of the _Flashback jutsu._ Jiraiya finally decided to speak; "What do you mean by Naruto's own?" Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade looked on curiously. Mito didn't care. Orochimaru sighed for like the bajillionth time that day. He opened his mouth to explain, but was saved by the door banging open. In entered a very wet, unhappy Riko and Tenzo Trinity, followed by the relieved forms of Naruto and Haku. Minato's group stared at Naruto, absolutely dumbfounded. How lucky were they? Naruto was here, basically on a silver platter.

"Do I even wanna know?" Orochimaru definitely needed a drink after this, or a long vacation. "Two words; Might Guy." Said an exhausted Naruto. Haku feverently nodded in agreement. "And you two?" Orochimaru asked the wet duo. Riko looked away. Whilst Tenzo said; "You already know exactly what we do every Thursday." Jiraiya, finally snapping out of his stupor, brought out his notebook and was taking notes, giggling. Finally noticing the other peeps in the room, Naruto said: "Who in the [Censored] are you?" Minato spoke up before anyone else. "I am your father Naruto." ( Star wars music plays in Minato's head. ) Naruto's face was blank at this. "Who are they, Lord Orochimaru?" He asked completely ignoring Minato. "The blonde and redhead are your biological parents, the girl I assume a sibling, and those two," he pointed at the other Sannin. "are Jiraiya and Tsunade, my two missing team mates." "Naruto... I don't know how they're alive, but..." Riko trailed off.

Naruto's face was blank, his bangs covering his eyes. Haku, not knowing what to do wrapped an arm around his waist. Mito, being naieve said; "Is he gay or something!?" Mito was indicating the fact that Haku looked kinda like a girly guy. Now, Haku's face went dark, her hands twitching. Jiraiya looked at Naruto, then at Haku, then at Haku's chest. (Insert perverted giggle and then smacking noise.) "Nope, not gay."

Ignoring them all, Naruto was absolutely lost. How were they alive? Where were they all his life? "I... want answers... _NOW."_ Naruto was angry. There was an almost unnoticeable red aura surrounding him when he spoke. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Minato tensed. The rest of the room, sans Haku, Naruto, and Mito, realized what was going on. Orochimaru had finally reached his breaking point. "Explain NOW." "On it; _Flashback Jutsu."_ Kushina casted it.

So, after it was over most were angry. Naruto most of all. "Mom... Dad, I'll be home at the usual time tonight." Minato stepped foward. "Naruto... we're your parents." Tenzo began to cackle, slowly at first, it growing louder as it went. "Naruto, We'll finish up here, take the day off from training. Tell Guy that its clan business." Naruto nodded at him. "Haku, lets go."

After they left, Tenzo cracked his knuckles. "Now then, what was this about a prophecy?" The tone he said it in was dangerous. "W-well, um t-the Toad Sage said; 'the child with the powers of a demon shall save the world or destroy it.' Then; 'The girl shall mate with the boy and the child shall be another sage of six paths.' It said nothing of the soul so..." Minato finished, nervously. Riko was fuming. "So... how in the [Censored] did you know it wasn't Naruto?" Minato's mouth opened and shut several times. 'Thats a pretty good point.' "So, why did you return?" Asked Orochimaru. "The reason had better be a good one. _Or_ _else."_ Jiraiya grasped the underlying threat, Minato, being a very naieve man, however did not. "Isn't it obvious? We returned to save the world!" "From what exactly?" Tenzo deadpanned. "I have no idea!" Facepalms all around. "Let me get this straight; you and her," Riko pointed at Kushina. "manipulated the third into thinking you were both dead, which is _treason_ by the by, and _abandoned_ your percieved 'non special' child to an unknown fate." Yep, that was the easiest way to put it. "Lord Orochimaru, what will you have us do with these traitors?" Asked random Anbu number 435. "Take them to Ibiki for questioning, tell him to give them the _traitors special."_ Minato and Kushina both paled, the traitors special was one of the most brutal interrogation methods possible. "Tell him not to break them too badly, after their punished they'll restart as _genin."_ 'I love my job... I'm still getting that drink later...' Orochimaru thought.

"Now then, you two have some explaining to do." He pointed toward the other two Sannin.

With Naruto

Naruto was angry and confused. His biological parents were dead, now they're alive. He sensed Haku with Guren in tow, but ignored them. "Naruto..." Haku couldn't find the right words. Guren could. "Does this change anything about you?" Naruto looked up at them, he looked fine but his eyes told it all; he was absolutely shaken to the core by the knowledge that his real parents cast him aside for the 'prophetic child.' With Guren's words however he began to put what was in front of him together. "You're right. My parents are Tenzo Trinity and Riko Trinity, and my siblings are Gaara, Temari, Kabuto, Sai, and even though we butt heads a lot Kankuro." Naruto smiled at them, it was a sad smile though. "Could you leave me to myself for a while, I just want to be alone." Guren nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it must be hard on you." Haku however, had different plans. "Guren, we should stay with him, he doesn't need to be alone right now. As his wives, we vowed 'for the good times and the bad times' but, as his mates we must go above and beyond." Guren nodded at the older girl. "Naruto, your pain is our pain, so... let us be there for you." Naruto continued to stare at them. "It... it just... hurts you know?" He stood up, facing them both. "Thank you, Guren, Haku. Lets go home... back to our family. Our _real family."_ In this moment Naruto knew that no matter what happened next his loyalties were to his family and to his village. Namikazes be darned.

As Naruto lay awake on his back that night, with Guren on his left, and Haku on his right, he began to think about how lucky he was. For all he knew he could've ended up wearing bright orange and screaming about becoming Hokage. He chuckled to himself. "What is it Naruto?" asked Guren. "Its nothing, go back to sleep." Yep, Haku was a heavy sleeper, and Guren a light one. She had only been with him for a few days, but they were childhood friends, so they were comfortable with each other... to a certain extent. Naruto's heart began to speed up beating as Guren's face got closer, but... "Naruto," Haku sleepily said. "We don't have time for this... calm down... I'll do it for you..." Haku trailed off at the end, having fallen back to sleep. Guren looked at him questioningly. "She's a closet perv." "Ah" Guren nodded. "You still owe me that kiss, though." No response. "Naruto?" He had fallen asleep, the days events finally catching up with him. He groaned. Nope, Haku's just jerking him off. Something told her this would be normalcy from now on. "Hey, Haku..." Naruto looked at her relieved. 'Oh thank god, Guren'll get me outta this.' "...let me join in too!"

END CHAPTER SEVEN

THE LEMONY GOODNESS WILL NOT BEGIN UNTIL I AGE THEM UP A BIT MORE (AND DO MY OWN RESEARCH PERVY LAUGH) I'LL STILL LEAVE HEAVY INNUENDOS AND VERY LIGHT CITRUS THOUGH, THIS IS RATED 'M' YOU GUYS.

AND NO, MY DAUGHTER JUST GIVES ME _SOME_ IDEAS, SHE DOES NOT AND WILL NOT SEE THIS STORY. SHE IS ONLY ALLOWED TO READ UP TO 'T' RATED FANFICTION. (SHE'S MATURE FOR HER AGE, SO I THINK SHE CAN HANDLE IT. I STILL CHECK THEM BEFORE I LET HER READ THEM, JUST IN CASE)

I SAID I WOULD CLOSE THE POLL WITH CHAPTER SEVEN AND ITS HERE SO... YUGITO WON WITH 8 VOTES. ( I'M THINKING HINATA/?, IRUKA/ANKO, AND TAYUYA/ITACHI )

LEAVE YOUR PAIRING (NOT FOR NARUTO) IDEAS DOWN BELOW (OR VIA PM). OR YOU COULD LET ME DRA NAMES FROM A HAT. BY THE WAY, SASUKE/? THOUGHTS. HIT THE POLLS TO DECIDE SASUKE'S PAIRING.


	8. Chapter 8: The end of the filler arc

Disclaimer; I do not own anything referenced or the series in itself, have a nice day.

THANK YOU FOR READING

PS: FOR DETAILS ON CHARACTERS AND SPECIFIC SPEAKING/THOUGHT THINGYS, PLEASE REFER TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.

PPS: REMOVED AN ENTIRELY POINTLESS OC (AULIN)

AGES: Temari 17

Kankuro 16

Gaara 13

Kabuto 17

Naruto 13

Haku14

Sai 13

Guren 13

Kin 16

Tayuya 13

Shizune 17

Anko 24

PS: FORGOT TO CHANGE THEIR AGES LAST CHAPTER.

TIME: Day after Namikazes returned.

Location: Hidden Leaf.

It had been a rather, interesting day yesterday. To say the least. The announcement of the Namikazes return would be announced in about a week, the full details. It was likely to be a devisive announcement, as Naruto, being heir to clan Trinity, had lots of support and was a pretty big deal. So, the new genin team are currently on a mission, painting fences, but hey its money. Of course only Lee really needed money. The impact from the previous day was still pretty heavy on Naruto. His productivity had fallen not much, but it was still noticable. He wasn't upset over it, no, he was merely still processing the information.

"Alright team, I think we're ready." Guy said after they finished the fences. "For what Guy-sensei?" Went Lee. "For the quadruple S-ranked mission that even root ANBU shake in fear at... giving Tora a bath." Gaara's left eye twitched, Haku got all depressed, Lee murmered something about unyouthfulness, and Naruto still wasn't paying attention. "Um, er... Guy-sensei, I think we're ready for a C-ranked mission." Gaara offered. Lee and Haku nodded furiously. Naruto was staring off into space. "We are not yet ready for a C-ranked mission, my YOUTHFUL students." His scream of 'youthful' was directed toward Naruto. Said teen snapped to attention, even drawing a kunai. "What, where? How many?!" He was startled. Paying no attention to Naruto, Gaara continued; "I heard Kakashi's team is leaving for one today. You wouldn't want him to beat you, now." Gaara's personal training with their mother had made him into a very good manipulator. Guy, knowing he was being manipulated pondered the idea, he wouldn't mind losing to Kakashi if it meant his team would be safe. He decided to play along, it would be Orochimaru's decision, Naruto and Gaara were Jinchuriki after all. "Hm, youre right Gaara... WE SHALL ACCEPT A C-RANK AND BEAT IT WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" After he screamed this he began to sneeze a lot. 'Thank God, a break' Was the collective thought from the people who lived near the training grounds, and by near I mean half a mile away.

So when they got to the Hokage office, of course they ran into Jiraiya. Naruto wanted to avoid them and anyone that had anything to do with you know who. They passed each other without incident, Naruto ignoring him completely. He didn't see Jiraiya's regretful glance at his retreating form, but Guy did. 'Thats odd, I'll have to ask Lord Orochimaru about this later.' Getting into the mission office where the Hokage was sure to be, team Guy bowed. "Lord Orochimaru, we have completed the D-ranks from this morning." Guy reported in. "Good work, team Guy I have more D-ranks for you." "With all due respect, I believe my team is ready for a higher ranked mission." Guy shot in quickly. Orochimaru's face visibly hardened. "Are you sure?" Guy's face went serious also. "Yes, both of _them_ have had no incidents as of yet." Orochimaru pondered this for a moment. "Very well, I have a simple message delivery to the Hidden Rain village's liberation movement." Orochimaru looked at the Genin seriously. "This is very important, if this letter hits its mark, the Hidden Rain, if the rebels succeed, will ally with us." Handing Guy the mission dossier, Guy looked it over eyes widening toward the end. "Sir, are you sure!?" "Yes, if he refuses it will be a trump card of sorts." Team Guy got curious, as their sensei's normally happy go lucky facade had fallen from his face after finishing the letter. "What is it sensei?" Asked Naruto. Lee and Haku were leaning in curiously, Gaara was behind Guy trying to sneak a peek at the letter. "It's nothing." Guy told them in his commander voice. With that said, he channeled chakra into his palm, the letter crumbling into nothing.

"We will meet at the eastern gate tomorrow morning at 5:30, be there packed and ready, we leave for the Hidden Rain then." "Yes Guy-sensei." They responded, though not at the same time, and with Lee working in a mention of 'youth.' With that they began to leave. "Oh, Gaara, Naruto may I speak with you both for a moment?" Orochimaru said it like a request, but it was a command. Gaara hadn't really moved far, so he turned around and Naruto nodded and began to walk toward him, with Haku in tow. Noticing this Orochimaru added; "Privately, please." Haku deflated but obeyed her kage regardless, as it wouldn't look good for the Leaf-Mist alliance if she flat out disobeyed him. Thinking along the same lines, Orochimaru decided it was better safe then sorry. "Wait, all of team Guy in my office."

They got there pretty quick, the privacy seals glowed, indicating they were on. "What I'm about to tell you is considered an A-ranked secret, because I will tell the whole village next week; as nearly all of the village knows Naruto and Gaara are both Jinchuriki, but Minato and Kushina brought their daughter who may be one. We should know if she is or isn't by the end of the week. Naruto has the nine tail's soul, Mito and Kushina the chakra." Naruto's face was unreadable, a blank mask perfectly on his face. Orochimaru analyzed him for a moment, seeing the hurricane of emotions behind his blank expression. He continued; "We will also announce what Minato and Kushina, and by extension what my team mates did. Not only what they did to the Leaf, but to Naruto as well." Orochimaru paused. "Dismissed."

They exchanged goodbyes before going their seperate ways. As they were walking home, Gaara glanced at his watch, stopped and began to walk quickly toward the cafe he, Temari and Sai frequented. "Gaara?" Asked Naruto quizzically. "Last day of half off pastries." He paused. "Want anything?" He didn't wait for an answer, walking off briskly. "OI, GET ME A RASPBERRY FILLED!" He called to Gaara. It was at this point a sweaty Guren joined them, the trio walking in silence towards the house. When they arrived, Guren headed to the room to have a shower. Naruto went to his room and lay down upon his bed his eyes closed but not asleep.'These last few days...' He thought wearily, the events of the last few days catching up to him. "Your hair's gonna turn grey if you keep worrying." Guren, who was only clad in a towel, said to him teasingly. Naruto, noticing her lack of attire, said; "Ah, I'll uh, get out while you change." Guren smiled at him. "That's very kind of you Naruto, and they say chivalry is dead."

It was getting late, about 11:30 pm, but Naruto lay awake staring at the ceiling. Pondering the last few days' events. "Can't sleep?" Asked Guren. Haku was asleep on her side, not clinging to him as usual. Guren sat up, pressing into his arm. "Sorry 'bout that." She said noticing his arm being elbowed by her. She adjusted her position, so her head was on his chest. "You're worried about something, your heartbeat is kinda fast." "It's the mission." Naruto half lied. Guren knew he was lying, but did not press it, figuring it was the last few days catching up to him. "You need to relax Naruto, if you go on a mission all worried..." She trailed off, the implications hanging heavy in the air. Neither spoke for a long while, the clock on the dresser showing it was twelve fifteen. "Naruto..." Guren trailed off. "...c'mere." She pulled him into a hug like position burying her face in the crook of his neck. Naruto, feeling her breath on his pulse calmed down and began to drift off pretty quickly. This would become a sort of ritual for the two of them, lasting even past their retirement.

I WENT BACK AND EDITED SOME OF THE CHAPTER'S CONTENT TO MAKE IT SMOOTHER

.

I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSCENSE, MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER HAD THAT NEW FLU

THING. SO I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH THAT. AND MY WIFE HAPPENS TO BE 5 MONTHS PREGNANT SO THAT WAS WHY I DIDN'T POST.

AND MY LAPTOP WAS ALL VIRUS-EY SO 50 BUCKS LATER... OH RIGHT, ALSO I'VE BEEN GRADING IDIOT 11TH GRADERS HISTORY ESSAYS.

THERE'S A POLL TO DECIDE SASUKE'S PAIRING, IT CAN BE YAOI, BUT IF SO EXPECT NO LEMONS, LIMES MAYBE BUT NOT THE FULL DEAL. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AGAIN, I'M STILL NEW. ITS MUCH HARDER TO WRITE THEM RATHER THAN READ THEM.

THE SASUKE RELATIONSHIP CHOICES ARE:

1

Karin

2

Sai

3

Ino

4

Kabuto

5

Sakura


	9. Chapter 9: First mission in Amegakure

Disclaimer; I do not own anything referenced or the series in itself, have a nice day.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

PS: FOR DETAILS ON CHARACTERS AND SPECIFIC SPEAKING/THOUGHT THINGYS, PLEASE REFER TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.

AGES: Temari 17

Kankuro 16

Gaara 13

Kabuto 17

Naruto 13

Haku14

Sai 13

Guren 13

Kin 16

Tayuya 13

Shizune 17

Anko 24

Location: Path to & the Rain Village

Time: 3 days since Namikaze's return

It was morning, team Guy was all there waiting for Guy himself.

"I thought he was gonna be here first." Went Naruto impatiently. "He must be held up?" Stated Lee unsurely. Gaara was asleep whilst standing up.

Just as Lee said this, a green blur appeared. "GOOD MORNING, MY STUDENTS!" The blur shouted, waking up the surrounding area. "How is he a ninja?" Said an annoyed Gaara.

Guy put on his serious face. "You already know the details, lets head out to Rain." With that, they did depart.

So, they were walking along the path to Amegakure, it was around 9 am. The entire trip, Guy had taken up the rear to observe the surrounding area. The surprising thing, however, was that he was quiet. Lee was walking on his hands whilst talking about youth. Gaara was in the middle, somehow sleepwalking. Naruto seemed to be reading something intently. As was Haku.

"Hey Naruto, what may i inquire are you reading my friend?" Asked Lee in his energetic yet polite way of speech. "Ah, its a family jutsu scroll, for one of our trump cards." Naruto answered him. Lee, felt a little jealous of his teammates, for he could not use any jutsu. "Haku, may I ask what you are reading?" Haku, came out of her trance and began to shake her head in a rapid 'no'." Gaara interjected here; "She's reading that Icha Icha smut thing." Lee turned red at this revelation. An awkward silence passed over the group as they continued on.

Besides that incident, the trip passed rather smoothly and quickly. Too smoothly. They were soon at the designated meeting point. An orange haired man wearing a black coat with red clouds stepped up from the very earth itself. "Legendary jonin Might Guy, I presume?" Guy scanned the man up and down.

"Are you Nagato Uzumaki?" The man smiled good-naturedly, "No, I am the leader of Akatsuki, Yahiko Uzumaki." Gaara spoke up firmly. "We were told to deliver the message to Nagato. No one else was mentioned." Yahiko beamed at him; "You sure are firm, I like that kiddo." Gaara just looked at him with suspicion visible. Which began an impromptu staring (glaring on Gaara's behalf) contest.

"Follow me." Yahiko sighed in defeat, there was no winning a staredown with Gaara. They followed him down to the hole he made earlier, it was actually a subterranean tunnel. And it was long. "We're almost there." Said Yahiko after about ten minutes of silence. "Nagato- I mean- ugh screw it, Nagato, who, word of warning; may or may not have a slight God complex." "What do you mean sir?" Asked the ever courteous Haku.

"Please, save the formality for Nagato, you're gonna need it." Yahiko said in a foreboding tone. With that, he knocked on the door. "Good luck."

When the door opened, a blue-haired lady was the one answering. (LOOK UP KONAN IMAGES FOR IMAGES/PICTURES) Guy spake first; "Greetings madam, we are from the Leaf, with an important message straight from the 5th Hokage himself." Nagato nodded thoughtfully. "So the leader wants to appease his god." So this was the god complex Yahiko mentioned.

Guy being the professional he was, said; "Yes sir it seems so." Nagato narrowed his eyes. "You would belittle your leader just please your god?" Guy looked a bit nervous at this. Nagato began laughing heartily. "You are... well, your reputation precedes you, 'Green beast of the Leaf.'"

It had been a while since Naruto spake last, for he was staring at the crimson headed man. More specifically, his eyes. Naruto knew to be formal when needed. "Pardon me sir, but whats with your eyes?" Nagato's eyes were a light purple with six rings around each of his pupils. "They're what makes me a god, boy."

"If you're a god, then why ask for help?" Asked Naruto. Nagato clenched his teeth. "I am fighting a titan foolish brat." His monotone voice was starting to irritate Naruto.

Nagato sighed. "I apologize for my outburst, you will get your returned message by the end of the week." He flared his chakra slightly and Konan appeared. "You escort them to where they will stay until I get them an answer." She nodded and motioned for them to follow.

Gaara was mentally mapping the corridors they traversed. Was he being paranoid? No, no he wasn't, Guy-sensei was probably doing the same. "So, when do we eat?" Asked Naruto casually all prior formality gone.

"You will eat when we bring it to you." Came the curt response from random ninja guy number 86. "Be nice to our guest's idiot, we need an alliance for after we kill Hanzo." Said Konan to random ninja guy number 86. They arrived in front of the cafeteria, how did we know it is the cafeteria? It said so on the door.

"Here we are, the line is over there, the bathroom across the hall." Konan pointed to the line and the bathroom. "Thank you very much." Said Haku bowing slightly, with Lee and Guy doing the same except somehow flamboyantly.

So, they had been there for seven days, aka one week. Naruto had bonded with Yahiko and Konan to the point where they told him some stories about their past and how they first banded together to make the Akatsuki. Naruto had a magnetic personality, Yahiko and Konan grew close to him over such a short time. Even Nagato began to open up to him a little, not much but enough to tell him more about his eyes and other things about being a leader. Now, however, they were all business.

"Alright, I'll give you my response." He handed Guy a letter. "Let only the Hokage see it." Guy nodded in respect. "Of course, Nagato, or should I call you Lord Amekage." Nagato smiled at this. "I can only hope you will visit sometime." He looked to Naruto."You and your family are always welcome here in Rain, Naruto."

"How'd that happen Naruto?" Asked Gaara. The rest of the team looked on semi-curiously except Haku, because he told her already. Naruto laughed nervously. "I'll tell you later."

They turned to leave. "Oh, wait." Said Guy suddenly. "Nagato, there is something you should know about Naruto." He handed him a letter.

Nagato opened the letter and began to scan it. His eyes widened.

"Naruto, you better visit sometime." Naruto stood puzzled. "Wait, why?"

Nagato opened his mouth to speak, and that's when the explosions started.

END OF CHAPTER NINE.

I MAY OR MAY NOT BE POSTING FOR A LONG WHILE, BECAUSE MY WIFE GOT A HIGHER PAYING POSITION OF HER JOB IN A DIFFERENT STATE, SO I DON'T KNOW. BUT ANYWAYS THE AREA WE'RE MOVING TO IS OUT OF WIFI RANGE, HUGHESNET SAID THEY ARE GONNA EXPAND TO THAT AREA SOON, SO FINGERS CROSSED.

ANYWAYS, MY LIFE IS BUSY LATELY SO I'VE BEEN WORN THIN AND WE'RE PREPPING FOR BABY NUMBER THREE. I'LL LEAVE A SHORT BIO IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE BOUT MY LIFE. (YOU DON'T BUT I WILL ANYWAYS.)


	10. Chapter 10: Shattered illusion of dreams

Disclaimer; I do not own anything referenced or the series in itself, have a nice day.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

PS: FOR DETAILS ON CHARACTERS AND SPECIFIC SPEAKING/THOUGHT THINGYS, PLEASE REFER TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.

AGES: Temari 17

Kankuro 16

Gaara 13

Kabuto 17

Naruto 13

Haku14

Sai 13

Guren 13

Kin 16

Tayuya 13

Shizune 17

Anko 24

LOCATION: RAIN VILLAGE

TIME: DAY OF AMEGAKURE SEIGE

 _Naruto stood puzzled. "Wait, why?"_

 _Nagato opened his mouth to speak, and thats when the explosions started._

NOW:

"Wh-what the red hell!?" Stammered Yahiko as the base rocked due to the explosions.

Lee was on one knee. "How'd they- whats going on Guy-sensei?" Said jonin was holding onto the desk for support. "These explosions are very strong, they aren't normal exploding tags. Thats for sure."

Just then, random guy number 87 ran in terrified. "Lord Nagato, its- its Hanzo the salamander!" The room's temperature dropped as massive killing intent bathed the entire base. The killing intent was more intense than anything else than what they had trained with in the academy.

"We need to get out of here!" Screamed a very stressed Gaara, who wasn't used to so much killing intent at once. 'Damn, if Gaara's screaming it must be bad.' Thought Naruto, as Gaara was relatively stoic.

"Get down now!" screamed Guy-sensei as he forced Lee and Haku down as Konan did the same with Gaara and Naruto. Merely a second later, the walls exploded and in flooded Hanzo's ninjas.

"Well, it seems like the end of the line, Akatsuki." Came the intimidating voice of none other than Hanzo the Salamander. The air was filled with fear as the Salamander strode through the room towards the leaders of Akatsuki. He chuckled to himself as he flared his killing intent.

"If you stand down now, I may let you live." Hanzo said to them. Yahiko spoke up boldly. "Never."

Growing angry he yelled; "No more compromise, kill them all!"

He flashed through handsigns. "Fire style: Majestic Dragon god's flare."

Three thousand mini dragons made of fire burst from Hanzo's palm, destroying everything around them. Everyone not down was killed instantly, Guy-sensei was injured with intense burns on his back from sheilding his genin.

Hanzo was laughing maniacally. "Come now, that was merely the first barrage."

"Water style; Poisoned Tsunami bombardment." A giant, slightly purple, Tsunami was barreling toward the downed ninjas.

"Universal push." Was the voice of Nagato as the Tsunami was pushed back toward Hanzo and his men. His men were all killed by the pressure, save Hanzo who dodged.

"You dare defy the will of god!?" Said a crazed Nagato. Stepping foward, a kunai in one hand and the other free, he extended his arm; "Universal Pull!" Hanzo went hurdling towards the kunai in his hand.

Hanzo managed to dodge the kunai. "Hmph, you honestly think that can beat me!?" Hanzo went through many handsigns quickly, and cutting his palms. "Summoning jutsu."

A large Salamander appeared and wordlessly began to attack in tandem with Hanzo. There was a great rumbling that shook the base, it partially crumbled from its place on its stilts chunks falling into the deep water below.

Gaara was still in stupor, Lee trying to get Guy-sensei out of harms way, Haku trying to not fall down, and Naruto watching the battle in awe. Yahiko and Konan mopping up Hanzo's remaining men.

Hanzo using his Salamander's tail to knock Nagato into one of the remaining walls which collapsed onto him, burying him in the rubble. He then turned his attention upon the remaining Akatsuki and team Guy.

"Well, you thought you could defeat me? It is pointless fools, I shall smite thee." With that, he rapidly did more handsigns. "Salamander style; Acidic spit."

Dark purple acid spewed towards them barely missing all save for random guy number 87 and Yahiko, 87 being nearly totally melted his corpse barely recognizeable and Yahiko's left eye was hit. He screamed in pain as his eye was melted.

The room was in total disarray, Lee was sobbing over the horribly wounded Guy-sensei, Gaara frozen in shock, Haku was trying to tend to Guy-sensei's wounds, and Naruto's mind broken.

Gaara was in complete disbelief. 'This is hell. Is this what the life of a ninja is like?' He was in a personal hell, one unimaginable to a normal man.

Naruto's mind was broken seeing Nagato, who was supposedly stronger than Hanzo be so easily defeated. 'Oh, my God why. What. How. We're all gonna die here.' His fantasies of being an awesome ninja were shattering around him, his entire life began flashing through his mind.

Haku was trying to stop the bleeding from where Guy-sensei was hit with some debris from the walls. 'If i don't stop the bleeding then...' Lee's sobbing was the only sound that was heard.

"Guy-sensei, please be allright. You cannot die, you must pass on your youthfulness to the world." He paused looking at Guy and dried his tears with his sleeve. "You are the closest thing i have to a father, you were the only one who bothered with me while i was in the academy. Please, be alive..."

At the same time Yahiko had stopped screaming over his melted eye, a determined look upon his face now. "Team Guy, run away as fast as you can. I'll hold him off for as long as i can."

"But... why? Why do you fight in this hopeless situation? Why bother to even fight them, they're too strong." Gaara said, as he lost all hope in anything. Yahiko stood tall.

"If i don't who will? Who will stop the evil that enroaches the world? Who will protect them? Since nobody else will, i shall take up this mantle, for it is my duty as a ninja, one who protects."

This sent tingles up Naruto's spine, he was deeply inspired by Yahiko. "Yahiko, ...give 'em hell." With that he said to his team; "Get Guy-sensei, lets get outta here." Naruto's team began to prepare to withdraw.

Yahiko went through handsigns; "Water style; water god's armor." Water began to surround him becoming more dense and fitting around him. **(Picture Incursio from Akame Ga Kill)**

Hanzo began to clap slowly in a stereotypical bad guy way. "Good. Good, entertain me for long enough and i may allow the Leaf ninjas to escape, minus their sensei of course."

He flashed through handsigns. "Earth style; meteor strike." A meteor began hurdling from the sky toward them. "If you want to live, Leaf ninja then i suggest you drop your sensei and save yourselves."

The meteor began to speed up and when it was meters away from hitting, a cry that would be remembered as the beginning of the legendary forest beast of the Leaf.

Lee began to weep as Guy-sensei croaked out in a weak semi-conscious voice; "Lee... save yourselves..." Gaara grabbed Lee's arm and tried to pull him away from their downed sensei. "Guy-sensei... no..." Sobs rocked his entire body. "I. Won't. Let. You... DIE!" Raw power flowed from his body, the chakra he never could use exploding into existance.

"Wood style; WOODEN DRAGON'S RAGING IMPACT." A massive dragon of wood reminescent of the first Hokage's sprang foward, shattering the meteor and kept going foward hitting Hanzo and he was pushed back.

The Salamander was brought to his knees. "We... we might have a chance at this..." Yahiko said to himself. "Lee! More. Do it more!" But it was all for naught as Lee passed out upon finishing his jutsu. 'Damn, i have to do it myself...' "Water style; water dragon jutsu." A dragon of water rushed foward and roared as it did so.

Hanzo recovered just in time to dodge. "That boy's power... I shall have it for myself." And without a second thought he used his true speed and punched Yahiko with a chakra enhanced fist, sending him flying toward the barely conscious Konan. Hanzo then rushed foward to the downed Lee, only to be blocked by a wall of sand and ice.

"If you think we will let you take him so easily, then you're wrong." Said Haku as Gaara was still recovering from his stupor. Hanzo began to send massively enhanced chakra punches at the wall. It lasted for 52 seconds.

"It seems you two are going to be an annoyance." With that he did even more handsigns. "Earth style; point blank meteoric impact." His fist glowed as if the sun was in it. He hit Gaara's sand sheild, penetrating through it and hitting him, sending him hurdling into Haku at an extreme speed, the girl coughing up blood at the force of impact. Haku appeared to be dead. Gaara barely conscious.

Naruto, who was protecting Lee, saw his fiance's broken body crumpled on the ground, and Gaara struggling to remain conscious. 'No... I- it-it wasn't supposed to be like this... I was going to...' He glanced at her one last time. 'I failed her... I failed myself...'

*DRIP.* *DRIP* *DRIP*

Naruto was in a dark place, dripping all he heard. A voice spake, booming with an authoritarian tone to it. **"Do you want to save them?"** "Yes..." Said Naruto in a small timid voice. **"Well? Do it, embrace the power! The power of a tailed beast!"** "No, you'll corrupt me!" **"I promise i will not, and tailed beasts always honor their word."** "How do i know you're not lying!?" **"Do you want to save them or not?"** "Well, of course i do!" **"Well then, go and go now!"** The darkness melted away and Naruto's head snapped up a crimson aura emanating from him. Two crimson tails flowed behind him as hegrowled; "Where... do you think... you're doing, you motherfucking bastard!?" With that, he sprang foward at the Salamander.

This was the beginning of a legendary fight between a god of battle and a future god of battle.

END OF CH 10

NARUTO AND HIS FAMILY DON'T CURSE OFTEN, BUT WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE BEYOND ANGRY.

AND HAKU, WHO NARUTO HAS LIVED WITH SINCE AGE 8 WAS JUST BRUTALY INJURED. ALL BETS ARE OFF.

ITS M RATED. THE M-NESS IS GONNA PICK UP FROM HERE ON OUT.

AND YES LEE HAS WOOD RELEASE.

AND REMEMBER GAARA WAS RAISED DIFFERENTLY, IN A LOW STRESS ENVIRONMENT SO... YEAH.

ALSO I'M MOVING SOON SO I MAY GO MISSING FOR A FEW WEEKS.


	11. Chapter 11: The fallout

Disclaimer; I do not own anything referenced or the series in itself, have a nice day.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

PS: FOR DETAILS ON CHARACTERS AND SPECIFIC SPEAKING/THOUGHT THINGYS, PLEASE REFER TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.

AGES: Temari 17

Kankuro 16

Gaara 13

Kabuto 17

Naruto 13

Haku14

Sai 13

Guren 13

Kin 16

Tayuya 13

Shizune 17

Anko 24

LOCATION: RAIN VILLAGE

TIME: DAY OF AMEGAKURE SEIGE

The last thing Naruto heard before fading from the mindscape was: **"I lied..."**

He blacked out.

...

...

He heard screaming. He heard beggings for mercy.

He felt weak. He was bleeding.

He saw men being slaughtered by clawed hands.

Naruto came to and found Hanzo standing over him, chain scythe poised to kill. Hanzo thrust it down.

Gaara, in his half-conscious state prepared to throw a tri-pronged kunai with seals on the hilt.

"Naruto, I'm sorry..."

[Clang]

[Crack]

[Squelch]

You really did think of those mundane moments in the end, how poetic, even though Naruto had only ever thought big and of glory.

(Flashback 1 month prior)

It was morning in the Trinity compound if 1:23 am counted as the morning. 'It prolly don't.' Thought Naruto. He was on the cusp of sleep, but not quite there yet. The New moon left no light streaming in through the windows save for the lights of the city around them. Haku was currently taking up most of the bed, her head on Naruto's shoulder and legs almost off the bed. She always slept awkwardly when he was late to bed. He was held up due to his training, His family's penultimate move set's final move: Silver Moon Dragon. 'I can only use it once per day though...' At this point, Haku shifted coming to her face pressed against his own, da thin line of drool escaping her lips. She murmured inaudibly in her slumber, something about bread dough and ovens.

(FB ends)

Over Naruto stood a blond man in an orange mask it was swirly and had a single eye hole which revealed a purple eye, not unlike Nagato's. "Tch. Get stronger brat, in a few years I'm gonna find you, and I'm gonna absorb you." Said the masked man. The man looked Hanzo in the eye and said a single word; "Obey."

With that Hanzo turned to Naruto and dropped to one knee. "Forgive my transgressions, Lord Naruto, for I am now your faithful slave for all of time." Naruto was confused. Hanzo, the tyrant of Rain village bowing to him. His vision faded, the power of the Fox leaving him. He fell forward.

"Lord Naruto!"

Time flash: 3 days later 9:23 am, Hospital in a village far from Rain.

The world was fuzzy, Naruto heard garbled voices.

"...gonna pull through..."

"...GUY-SENSEI!..."

"...Lord Naruto..."

The world inside his head was in pain.

Was he in darkness? Was he conscious?

Wait... what is conscious? What is anything?

" **Tch, wake up brat. Your mate yet calls for thee." Said the Fox.**

The world spun into existence. His eyes opened and then closed. 'The light, ow it hurts.'

His eyes adjusted. Haku was asleep next to him drooling and murmuring in her sleep as usual, but at the foot of the bed asleep was... Hanzo?

Hanzo shot up. "Lord Naruto!?" The former tyrant was acting very odd. Wait, how was he alive?

His memory shot back. 'Oh right eternal slave or something... oh, um that's weird.' Naruto thought.

At this time Haku sat up. "Oh, you're awake?" She yawned. "Good morning." She plopped back down onto his chest. She shot back up. "Naruto! You're awake!" She pressed a button on the hospital bed remote thingy.

She held on to him in a tight embrace. "I was so worried... you were so bad when they got you up." Her face now buried in his shoulder, tears streaking down her cheeks. She soon broke out into full-blown sobbing. Hanzo looked on, his face blank as it had been since the masked man said 'obey.'

"Divine push!"

With that, the door flew off its hinges and Nagato, donning a hospital gown and scarlet boxers, with his left arm in a sling and a cast on his leg, blasted in at high Jonin speeds in followed closely by Guy, Lee, and Konan. Yahiko rushed in after them and tripped on his untied shoelaces. Gaara in after and helping him up.

They all were bombarding him with questions and Haku still buried in his shoulder. The doctor peeked in, curious about the commotion. "Oye! Be quiet, only three people in at a time, and you Mr Nagato, need to rest, your arm and leg are shattered, and your ribcage was nearly crushed." The doctor dragged Nagato out of the room and Yahiko and Konan followed.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Asked Gaara straightforward. "Geez, Gaara never gonna make small talk are ya?" Naruto quipped lightly to his brother.

He sighed. "Well, I'm exhausted. And I met _him_." He emphasized him meaning the fox.

Lee looked confused, and Guy was in thought, Gaara was staring at Hanzo and fingering something within his black tunic. "Well, Naruto" Said Guy-sensei in a serious tone. "explain."

One explanation later, Guy was all serious, Lee amazed and looking from his palms to Hanzo and back, and Gaara was fiddling with the thing in his tunic. Haku was asleep, and Hanzo looking impassive.

"Hmm, we'll have to report this to the Hokage and go from there..." Guy walked out of the room with Lee on his heels. "Goodnight, Naruto. Hanzo... follow." Went Gaara.

Hanzo leaped up. "Yes, Lord Gaara." The tyrant followed him. "Wait, Gaara!"

Gaara paused. "What?"

Well, um, What happened? In Rain, I mean."

Gaara sighed. "After you went down Hanzo surrendered Rain to Yahiko, but a few hours later a man, that man in the mask showed up." Gaara inhaled as if ashamed. "He... he took us all down in an instant but let us live. He said to get stronger and come back, so he could 'absorb' us. And there was an Uchiha with him, a woman." Gaara resumed his walking out. Hanzo turned and bowed. "Worry not Lord Naruto, I shall personally help you gain in strength."

It was around one 'o clock in the afternoon, and Naruto woke up. Haku was still at his side, watching him whilst he slept. "Hey... Naruto, when we get back and you are better... lets um, well you know-"

Just as she was about to finish the door, which was repaired, burst open to reveal none other than the last three people he wanted to see, the Namikaze family.

"Hello, son..."

THAT IS A WRAP, I DO APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE MOVING FROM NEW HAMPSHIRE TO COLORADO ON A TEACHERS SCHEDULE SUCKS. MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL BE STAYING IN NEW HAMPSHIRE UNTIL JUNE, THEN WE GO TO COLORADO AND START NEXT SCHOOL YEAR THERE.

ALSO, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON THE SASUKE SHIP, OR ELSE IM GONNA MAKE HIM ASEXUAL OR KILL HIM OFF. SORRY IF IT SOUNDS AGGRESSIVE, AND FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS, ITS EASIER TO PUMP OUT SMALLER CHAPTERS.


	12. Chapter 12: The plot yet moves along

Disclaimer; I do not own anything referenced or the series in itself, have a nice day.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

PS: FOR DETAILS ON CHARACTERS AND SPECIFIC SPEAKING/THOUGHT THINGYS, PLEASE REFER TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.

AGES: Temari 17

Kankuro 16

Gaara 13

Kabuto 17

Naruto 13

Haku14

Sai 13

Guren 13

Kin 16

Tayuya 13

Shizune 17

Anko 24

BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE POWER OF _Karma Chamoleon_ ON LOOP

* * *

Location: Village far from Rain

"Hello, son..." Said none other than Minato Namikaze with a lopsided smile. "you need to come with us." Kushina scowled at Haku. "And leave her behind." Minato raised a hand. "No, she will be a powerful bargaining chip for us, she's the Mizukage's daughter."

"You know, we could use whatever this is to our advantage... our Lord will be pleased." Kushina stated figuring it out. "According to sensei's data; she has an ice bloodline." Mito said whilst gazing at a spiral notebook.

Minato smiled darkly. "Oh? We'll add this bloodline of hers to our clan, and besides our Lord may have uses for her." Kushina 'hmphed' "You know our lady would never allow what you're suggesting."

Naruto glared as Haku began to shake in fear. He flared his chakra exponentially. Mito looked at him haughtily. "Oh, we already 'took care' of your friends." Naruto gritted his teeth and prayed to whoever may be listening to let him escape.

Minato, Kushina, and Mito tensed at once. "Right. As you wish my lady." They said as one.

"Grab the other boys, the redhead and the jumpsuit kid." Minato commanded Mito and Kushina.

"Ah, Naruto alone at last." He began. "We have much to discuss, but let's start off easy, no?" Minato closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "Have you heard of the dimensional theory?"

Naruto shook his head numbly, not believing any of this could be happening. Minato smiled in an almost fatherly way, though mocking tones could be made out as he said; "It is the theory that a being, or beings, of substantial enough power to actively charge dimensions, can also travel them." He paused to take a breath. "And there are infinite alternate realities based on the tiniest of decisions. For example, if my brother had left you to your fate." As he finished there was contempt and a hint of longing in his voice.

Minato sighed. "Well Naruto, since you seem to not want to carry out a conversation with me, I guess we'll just wait then." This led to silence for five and a half more minutes before Naruto spake. "Tell me, what did you mean by dad leaving me to my fate?"

"Hmph. If my brother had left you as we had intended, you would have been easier to convince to join us at making true peace." Minato said bitterly. Naruto thought on this for a while. "No, you're wrong. Minato, my dad said to me that true peace is a pipe dream composed by fools and manipulators, no matter what there will always be conflict. It's all a matter of perspective." Minato had no time to contemplate his words though. An explosion went off outside along with a cry of 'youth.'

Minato made to jump out the window but hesitated. "Don't move. Or I kill the girl." With that settled, Minato made out of the window.

[ with Gaara & Lee ]

Gaara and Lee were barely holding back Kushina, Mito had left to 'take care of' the others. Kushina had tried to convince them to join whatever organization she was representing, but to no avail. Now, Lee who was getting used to being able to use chakra, was drained of it. Gaara was barely any better. Now, Minato was there too.

"Lee, this just got worse. We need to get out of here." Lee nodded to Gaara. ''But we cannot outrun them. They are too fast." Gaara was cursing internally. "We just need to hold off until help arrives, Nagato or the others will likely be here shortly." As if on cue Hanzo the Salamander appeared looking dizzy, but otherwise alright. "That sure was a strong poison you three used, luckily I was able to save the rest with my special cure-all." He shifted into stance long hair in a ponytail blowing in the wind. "Let's go, Yellow Flash."

With that both rushed forward, bursting into a flurry of punches, kicks, and sickle on kunai strikes. "Wh-what is this powerful aura they're giving off!?" Exclaimed Lee in fear and shock.

"This... is true unadulterated power." Gaara said equally dazed.

The duo was currently retreating whilst Hanzo had Minato and Kushina distracted. They ran like crazy, trying desperately to get to the hospital, to get help from the jonin. They could do nothing against the caliber of the enemy nins.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee yelled to the rigid form of their sensei, who was standing with Naruto, Haku, the Amegakure trio, and one bound and unconscious Mito. "Lee, Gaara! We need to get out of here now!"

And with that, leaving all behind, they did.

{With Minato & the gang}

After repelling Hanzo, he ran after an hour of fighting Minato and Kushina, the duo was recuperating. "Minato, where's Mito!? Our targets escaped, but where is she!?" Kushina panicked. "Don't worry, she is probably just unconscious." Minato assured her.

Their leader called via mindscape projection before they could find Mito. He was a blond man with slitted crimson eyes, and evergreen colored eyeshadow around them, (Hashirama sage mode eyeshadows, and 9 tails-esque cloak eyes.) I trust you captured the targets." It was a statement, not a question.

Minato began to sweat. "Um- well, erm... you see..." The man glared. "I'll have Satsuki talk to you, or maybe myself."

Minato fell to his knees, Satsuki was brutal and boss worse. "N-no, please son. Anything but that!"

The blonde smiled a sickly sweet smile, then paused eyes glazed over momentarily. "My eyes see, your daughter is prisoner now." He smirked at Minato and Kushina's horrified expressions. "But nevermind that, return to me for punishment and your new prerogatives."

With that, the duo was freed from their mindscape.

{With the blonde man}

"So..." said the woman who looked like Sasuke. "What shall we do now... Naruto?" The blonde revealed as Naruto? smirked. "Now my dear Satsuki we wait... now we wait." Naruto? cackled evilly. "He'll come to me in time. Then, I'll absorb him like in every other reality." Naruto? Looked to a corner. "Isn't that right Hanzo?" A projection of Hanzo appeared. "Of course master, I'll have this one trained up good for you. He'll give you the boost you need to finally complete _it_."

END

* * *

THIS IS SHORT TH SIMPLY TIE UP LOOSE ENDS FOR THE FIRST ARC AND SETUP VILLANS. MORE OF THEIR BACKSTORY WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME.

ITS BASICALLY A CRAZED ALTERNATE UNIVERSE NARUTO AND FEM SASUKE TRY TO GROW IN POWER TO ACCOMPLISH _SOMETHING_. (NOT REVEALING)

IT ONLY GETS SOMETHING-IER FROM HERE.

Btw; Sasuke poll has 2 weeks left. (Sakura is a civilian in this story.)

 **I'm gonna be busy with reviewing my students for the finals in 2 weeks.**

 **So don't expect updates to be particularly long, be grateful you get them. Sorry if that sounded rude, my 3rd kid will be born in around a month or 2, so... yeah there's that.**

 **Word of advice: if your rich grandfather leaves you everything in his will, don't be a teacher, if you feel you must work do not be a teacher, it sucks. But I've committed and my wife will get mad if I quit so... (insert angry chibi Tsundere)**

 **I am the weaboo king... says my wife... and both my kids... and my sister... and my boss.**


End file.
